User blog:Esten Kei/the Dancefloor Race 2 - Race No.2
Welcome back everyone! How'zit going? Things were pretty easy last time and things are still not a huge challenge. Chill, and enjoy the game before it enters your nightmares! ;) Let's get to Race #2! .''' '''About how to submit, It's simple. - Send me your score by taking a pic of your actual TV ( after playing the song(s) - in the results screen ) and sending it. You can retry as many times as you want if you are not pleased with your score. Plus, ANY game version is valid as long as you play the featured song(s). You have to submit the scores of all the songs appearing above. And now, about the new "Beat the Champion" feature, This is an optional side-goal. What you have to do, ( again, it's optional ) is try to beat the Champion's ( last cycle's winner, MiniFigureMan11 ) score. If you accomplish that, a HUGE advantage will be given to you. Apart from receiving additional A points, you'll also receive a Safety Coin. What a Safety Coin can do, is actually saving you from elimination! It can only be played before the results are uploaded. Some rules about the Safety Coin : 1. '''A Safety Coin only lasts for 3 Races. If you don't use it and 3 races pass by, the coin will be eliminated by the game and you'll have to win another one. '''2. '''In case more than 1 players beat the Challenger's score, the one with the highest score is the one that'll receive the Safety Coin. '''3. '''If the player that wins the Safety Coin already has another one on their possession, the old one will be eliminated and the new one will replace it. '''4. '''If a player plays a Safety Coin and they eventually have the lowest score, the Safety Coin will save them and it will send for elimination the dancer that's one place above them. '''5. '''Each Safety Coin can only be played once. '''Your deadline ends in 24 hrs. The winner, will get to choose one song of the unlockables ( at the competition's Homepage ) and eventually unlock the respective avatar ( an avatar inspired by the song ). The top 3 will get this avatar but the 1st one will additionally get a more rare version of it - a Royal version. The one with the lowest score though, will be eliminated, so, go hard ( or go home... ) ! .''' '''Send your scores to my e-mail ( someoneexample10000@gmail.com ) and don't forget to tell me who you are! You should also send me ( along with your score ) which song you'd unlock in case you win. Good Luck! :) . ( AFTER THE DEADLINE LIMIT : ) . . . . . . . . . . . . . Well, congrats ZODIAC GIRAFFE! The LGBT avatar will now be unlocked and since you beat the Champion, the Safety Coin will be sent to you! ..and BTW, THERE IS NO ELIMINATION!! There are some guys dragging theirselves outta the game, so I'll let y'all stay. You all are safe. See ya on the next Race! ;) ,your awesome coach, N.Vel. . Category:Blog posts